It's Closing In
by Luna's Bestie
Summary: Voldemort's return takes the magical community by surprise, werewolf Remus Lupin as much as anybody. But the real shock is when Dumbldore recalls the original Order of the Phoenix...and then some.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Somehow, he always knew this moment would come. Despite the defeat of Voldemort thirteen years ago, Dumbledore always said he would return; and Dumbledore's judgement was one he trusted. Of course he would be back. It was just a matter of time.

Nevertheless, Remus Lupin started significantly when a large black dog bounded into his London flat with this very news.

On June 24th, 1995, the Dark Lord returned.


	2. Chapter 2: Too Young To Bother With

**Too Young to Bother With**

There was no time for words. The dog beckoned to him, and as if imperiused, Remus rose and, pulling on a coat, exited his home.

Nothing was said for a few minutes as they walked quickly through the dark streets of London. Remus didn't know what was going on, but he knew it was serious. In fact, it was Sirius.

"Sirius," Remus muttered, though he knew his friend couldn't answer in his Animagi form. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

The great black dog simply shook his head. Now, of course Remus knew he could trust his friend, but he was not doing too well with the suspense.

"No," Remus said. "I'm not taking a step further until I know what the problem is. Why the urgency?"

Sirius seemed to roll his ever-grey eyes, but he trotted into a side alley. Remus followed, and turned away for a moment. When he turned back around, pale-faced human Sirius was standing before him, wringing his hands in anxiety.

"He's back."

(Bloody Hell)

He always knew this moment would come. Dumbledore had warned them. Yet upon hearing the news Remus staggered and grabbed a hold the grimy wall behind him. He thought first of James and Lily. Lily and James… and him and Sirius and Peter…Peter. What had gone wrong with him? If there was anything Remus regretted, it was Peter. What was it that they had done to have him end up like this? But he had to know for sure, first.

"How?" he muttered. Sirius, being the closest friend he had, seemed to read his thoughts. "Yes, it was him." Remus closed his eyes. There was still a slight shadow of doubt (not really, but Remus wanted there to be). One more chance, Wormtail, to redeem yourself, he thought.

"It was…Peter?"

Sirius just looked at him with solemn eyes. And then he knew.

 _"You don't understand! He would have killed me, Sirius!"_

What had gone wrong?

 _"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"_

What was it that they had done to have him end up like this?

Remus shook his head. "What now?" His friend just gave him a look, as if he should understand automatically.

"The Order," he breathed. Memories came flooding back of, yet again, Lily, James, and Peter. But there were many more who were lost to the cause: Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Marlene and Adam McKinnon, the Bones'… Oh, God, there were so many.

"Awfully slow today, mate," Sirius said grimly, clapping his friend on the shoulder. He turned back to the road, and upon his transformation back into a dog, continued through the night towards number 12 Grimmauld Place.

(Who Else is Here?)

"It's just the two of us right now," Sirius sighed, entering the Black house.

"WHAT KIND OF MONSTROUS FILTHY HALF-BLOOD NOW TAINTS THE HOUSE OF MY FOREFATHERS! TREACHEROUS, DISGUSTING BEAST! AT LEAST MY POOR FATHER NEED NOT SEE! AND MY OWN SON! A TRAITOR, ASSOCIATING WITH THIS SORT OF MISHMASH! NEVER IN MY LIFE-"

"You're dead, Mum," Sirius dismissed, waving his wand at the portrait of Mrs. Black.

The familiar musty smell of the house greeted him; that worthless house-elf spent entirely too much time pining. But Sirius preferred not to think of house-elves anymore. Years ago, his mother had killed his favourite one, before his eyes, for the sole reason that she was his friend. But that was years ago. Still, the heads of past house-keepers lined the dark stairwell… Sirius liked being downstairs better than upstairs anyways.

"Dumbledore's flooed Dung - he's bringing Arabella. Oh, and Kingsley. And… a few others. They should be along soon," Sirius explained. "Alright," was all Remus said.

At this point the two were sitting in Sirius' kitchen across from each other. There was tension. No, it wasn't because they were awkward around each other; they were best mates, after all. They could tell each other anything. No, that wasn't it.

"How?" Remus asked again, partially because he wanted more details, but mostly to fill the silence.

"I don't know much myself," his friend sighed. "Only what Dumbledore told me. It was with Harry and-"

At this, Remus sat up in his chair, and he began to tremble slightly. "Harry? What happened with Harry?"

"Harry's alright," – he sat back again – "but… you remember old Amos Diggory?"

"Yes."

"His son was…killed." Silence. "The work of our dear friend, undoubtedly. Wormtail." Sirius spat the name with utmost venom. And Remus couldn't say he didn't share his disgust. He was about to make a comment when the door opened; the two startled.

"'ello? Anyone here?"

"Dung," the two said at the same time. Remus walked out of the kitchen to greet the new arrival, and Sirius followed suit, after surreptitiously hiding their drinks (Mundungus Fletcher wasn't exactly known for sobriety).

"A'right there, Remus? Sirius?" he greeted. The wizards nodded in answer, and with it, managed to communicate their concern for Mundungus' well-being as well as his positive reply. Funny things, nods.

"Hello, Arabella," Remus said politely. The old (tragically) squib woman nodded solemnly. And despite the grave time, Sirius had a strong urge to laugh at her. Not because she was a squib, oh, Merlin, no; though Sirius still had the last name Black, he had never adapted their way of thinking. But the woman had showed up in a pale pink nightdress with ducklings on it, covered by what seemed to be a hastily put attired deep blue cloak; all complemented with a green scarf tied over her grey hair and brilliant red rain boots. So, truthfully, Sirius had every right to laugh.

But he didn't.

Instead, he moved to close the door, but it was blocked by none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"I came as soon as I could," the deep-voiced wizard panted. He straightened his blue robes as Sirius saw him to the kitchen, and Remus was left to attend to the door.

It wasn't long before the rest of the party arrived – and almost all at once, too. Remus ushered Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones to the light at the end of the dingy hall.

And no one knew what to say. They sat in agonizing silence until a brave soul broke it with a question that everyone already knew the answer to. Well, let's not focus on that part – at least he said something:

"So," Kingsley cleared his throat. "We're just- just waiting for word from- from Dumbledore?"

Sirius nodded, as did several others around the table.

"Tell us what you know, Sirius," Ms. Figg said then.

There was the meat.

"Not much actually," he started, staring at his hands. "The Triwizard Tournament. That's how it began. Someone put Harry's name into the Goblet, and he was chosen. He made it to the last challenge… him and the Diggory boy got through the maze at the same time. But they got transported… to a graveyard… and He was there… along with…along with…"

"Pettigrew," Remus supplied bitterly. "The traitor."

The others nodded, and even Mundungus had the decency to look disgusted.

"He killed the Diggory boy-"

"Oh, Merlin," cried Hestia Jones, a middle-aged witch with soft brown hair. Her green eyes became immediately moist. "I know that boy. Cedric. He- he's dead?"

"Yes."

A moment of silence ensued, and Hestia cleared her throat. "Go on, Sirius."

"He used Harry, something about his blood-" there was a collective cringe in the room "- in some dark magic, and that's that. He came back. He's got a body and all."

"Wow," was all Kingsley said. No one else said anything for a very long time. Of course, there was a lot of planning and such to do about fighting - but there would be time for that later.

(Dumbledore Should Be Along Soon)

Kreacher was charged with getting tea for all present, but no one drank. Partially because it was awful tea, but mostly because everyone felt too ill.

They were talking now. At first, Sirius thought that was better than sitting idly and awkwardly, but he was soon proved quite wrong. It wasn't long before dead relatives started to come up and what had happened last time and who was a death eater and who wasn't and-

"He's here. Dumbledore's here."

Sirius rushed to his door, relieved at the arrival of Hogwarts' headmaster. But what he forgot cost him a heartbeat.

"Snape."

Of course he was here, in his house, stinking up the sty even more with his greasy hair. Ever sucking up to Dumbledore.

"Black," he retorted coolly, ice evident in his eyes.

"And I am Albus Dumbledore," the old wizard interjected. "Wonderful that we all know each other. Now, are the two of you going to bicker, or may we get on with the issue at hand."

"Yes, headmaster," muttered Snape, keeping his dark eyes glaring at Sirius – who, needless to say, glared right back. Sirius said nothing.

"Glad you agree," Dumbledore said lightly, before entering the kitchen. Snape gave the still-wanted man one last seething glower, and followed suit.

(I'm Sure You All Know Why We Are Here)

The meeting took the better part of the night, and people came and went – all members of the Order, of course. Remus had forgotten just how many souls Dumbledore had gathered for his cause, and he marveled at how many people he had connections with. _I suppose that comes with age_ , he thought to himself.

"…and we have connections in the ministry, in the auror's department. That's got to give us a bit of an edge," Podmore was saying, nodding at Kingsley, who simply raised his eyebrows.

"More like _a_ connection," Sirius pointed out. "There's only one of him."

"There will be more," Dumbledore dismissed. Sirius snorted.

"How do you even know they can be trusted? Some may be… two-faced." He sent significant glance at Snape. Snape ignored him, and looked straight at Dumbledore with a sense of importance. What Sirius wouldn't have given to walk over and punch Snivellus right in the nose…

"I have a screening process," Dumbledore reassured. "Not to worry Sirius, I don't take just anybody."

(You're Dead To Me)

Three more meetings passed, and Dumbledore was right – there were more Ministry wizards and witches than Remus expected. The nights were long, but for him, they stretched longer and longer as the moon waxed.

He would be alright – he had the Wolfsbane potion now. He didn't need a strong dog, a majestic stag, and a cunning rat to be with him during the full moon anymore.

But to just do it once more…

Yet, no, he couldn't. Two of them were dead. To him, anyways. Since that night in the Shrieking Shack when he learned the truth, Peter was dead too.

He would be alright.

(Just Anybody)

"Hello, mate," Sirius greeted his friend into his home. "Doing well after your 'furry little problem?'" But then he stopped, because that was what James always used to call it. James…Lily…Peter had done it…he had killed them…

"Alright, Moony?" He hesitated, but then said: "Yes, of course, Padfoot, I'm fine. What have I missed?"

"Not much, really," his friend reported as the two strolled leisurely down the hall. "Oh, a new auror addition, actually."

"Oh?" Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, Nymphadora. The daughter of my cousin Andromeda? Remember her?"

Andromeda. Andromeda? Wasn't that the other disowned Black family member?

"I remember Andromeda," he said. "Her daughter's an auror?"

"Yes, and quite the successful one too. She won't shut up, though," Sirius frowned.

"Well," Remus scrunched up his nose, "If I recall correctly, we were still at Hogwarts when she was born. Fourth year, was it?"

"I don't remember, it's all very fuzzy…Well, here she is herself!"

Remus looked to see a very young witch with violently purple hair, such that it made him wince, coming out of the kitchen.

"Hullo, Sirius. And hullo, you must be…Remus?" _Oh my Merlin, my poor eyes._

The latter nodded while shaking her hand.

"How do you do, Nymphadora?"

Now it was her turn to wince. "Oh, please don't call me that. I go by my last name to avoid the embarrassment. Just Tonks."

"Well then, Tonks. Nice…hair." _It's such an eyesore, ugh._

"Thanks!" she brightened visibly. "I'm just testing it out, but people seem to like it, so, I don't know, maybe I'll make it permanent."

"You shouldn't just believe what people say," Remus said hastily. "It doesn't matter what they think, you should keep it if, and only if, _you_ want to."

"Oh, yeah, I love it," Tonks replied, patting her intensely coloured head.

"Oh, uh, well then," Remus said. "In that case, you should definitely er- keep it."

(Too Young)

"Thank you all for coming tonight," Dumbledore said, standing up after a meeting a few weeks later. "I'll see you on Tuesday night. Goodnight."

Sirius stood and bolted out the kitchen to his front door. _Please people,_ he thought anxiously. _Just leave._

Still, what kind of host would he be if he showed this? So he graciously saluted all the members (well, excepting Snivellus) and wished them a good night.

When the last one left, he sighed and slowly started towards his kitchen. But then he took a detour.

The door of the sitting room creaked open, and an image filled Sirius' mind of when his mother sat at the now dusty antique couch, when Regulus, his little brother, flew around the room on his toy broom, and his father reprimanded him. And cousin Bella would walk in and invite Sirius to sit on the couch with her and she would tell him all kinds of interesting stories about different types of wizards and witches and which ones could be trusted and which ones couldn't. But of course, everything changed after he went to Hogwarts; more specifically, after he was sorted into Gryffindor.

He crossed the room to where the Black family tree was displayed on the wall, and he looked, as he had many times before, at the black splotch where his face and name used to be. And near that, he saw the names and faces of his cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix, and another black splotch were Andromeda should have been. Several times, he had considered taking a quill and scribbling "Ted Tonks" and "Nymphadora Tonks" onto the expansive map. Quill, because that would be messy, and that, and the fact of just who he was adding to the tree, would've infuriated his mother. But really, there was no point. He was the last Black. Who else would there be to appreciate his humour? He was the last one.

And now he needed a firewhiskey. But upon entering the kitchen, he found a bottle at his place already, and Remus Lupin remaining in his seat, sipping from another bottle.

"Just helped myself," he explained. "Hope you don't mind, mate."

"Oh, yeah," Sirius chuckled. "I shouldn't be drinking all this alcohol on my own anyhow."

"Well, I also meant the fact that I'm hanging around after the meeting's over. Just wanted to talk for a bit."

Sirius nodded silently.

"Don't think I didn't notice your rush to get everyone out your door," Remus chuckled, taking a swig from his bottle.

"So you're just here to spite me, then," Sirius concluded.

"Not exactly," his friend smirked. The two drank at the same time. Remus closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Did this really have to happen?"

"You sound like a child, mate," Sirius remarked.

"Speaking of children," Remus said, sitting up a bit. "How old is that niece of yours?"

"Nymphadora? A little over twenty, I suppose."

"Hm," was all Remus said. _That's sort of young._

"Yeah, I know," Sirius said. "She gets a little eccentric, doesn't she?"

"A little?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows. "She wanted to search the Minister's house. A bit too audacious for an auror, if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you," Sirius pointed out. Remus rolled his eyes.

"What's the matter with you, mate?" Sirius asked after a pause. Remus said nothing, and then:

"I don't like her hair."

(Why'd You Tell)

"So," Tonks declared, cornering Remus after an Order meeting a few days later.

"Yes, Nymphadora?" She rolled her eyes, but really, would he ever just call her 'Tonks?'

"Sirius tells me you don't like my hair," she smirked. Remus shot Sirius a look across the room, and the latter, shrugging, left the room, firewhiskey in hand.

"Well, you know, I mean, I like that it's- it's – uh – why would you believe anything Sirius tells you?"

"Perhaps because he's related to me?"

"Oh. That's right. He is."

Tonks narrowed her eyes playfully at Remus, and then said, "Well how about this colour?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, and right before Remus' eyes, her violet locks changed to a cerulean blue. Remus stood in awe for a moment, and then he remembered.

"Right, you're a – er – a - "

"Metamorphagus. Yes, you're correct."

She stopped to examine her reflection in one of many musty mirrors in the Black kitchen.

"I've tried this colour before," she said. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think – what's your natural hair colour?"

"Purple it remains," Tonks sighed, and in the midst of her changing her hair colour, Sirius re-entered. With more alcohol.

He set down a bottle in front of each of them and settled himself in the seat opposite his niece.

"Wait a minute," Sirius frowned jokingly. He picked the bottle back up from in front of her. "Are you allowed to drink this?"

"Sirius," Tonks glared, grabbing drink from the former's grasp. "I'm twenty-two. Stop treating me like a child."

"Everyone else seems to be," she added, and only Remus heard.

"There you are, mate," Sirius said to Remus. "Twenty-two."

Tonks looked between the two. "I don't understand."

Despite Remus' faint shaking of the head, a slightly tipsy Sirius proceeded to explain: "Moony here… was wondering… how old you were… the other day."

"Oh," Tonks said coldly. "I see."

Remus looked up from his hands to see her narrowed eyes trained on him. Abruptly, she stood.

"Mother will be worried," the witch said, striding out of the kitchen. "After all, I am just a child," she added coolly over her shoulder, before exiting completely.

"Thanks for that, mate," Remus said to Sirius, and then dashed after her.

She was marching purposefully, and she was halfway down the hall before Remus caught up to her.

"Nympha- Tonks," he began.

"Thank you, for showing me that you're just like all of them," she spun on him. "For once, I just wanted to do something worthwhile without having to deal with the fact that I'm a little younger than the norm. I suppose you'd discriminate me even more if I told you that I was a Hufflepuff."

 _No,_ Remus thought. _I know more about being discriminating than anyone. Stop griping, little girl._

"No, of course not," he said instead. "I just – I, um, I wanted to - "

"That's right," she prompted. "Tell me: why were you so interested in my age?"

 _Well, she's asking for it_.

"Because I liked you," Remus blurted out. _Is that all you could come up with?_ he shouted in his head.

Her eyes narrowed a little less.

"You've only known me for two weeks," she pointed out.

"Hey, who's been counting?" Remus threw up his hands, not meeting her eye.

"Why?" she demanded.

"B-because of – um – your, uh, your hair," sputtered Remus. _Yes, you had to pick the characteristic you dislike about her most, didn't you?_

"M-my hair?" Tonks asked, patting her hair. "I thought you…"

Then her eyes turned cold again.

"You hate my hair. You're a liar. You're just like all of them; I was right."

"No, but, Nym – Tonks, I mean – I -"

"Goodnight, Remus," she said, and stormed out the door.

"Wonderful job, Remus," he told himself, but Sirius' voice came behind him.

"Yeah, nice job, mate."

"Git."


End file.
